New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe!
Download at the New Super Mario Bros. Hacking Domain '' New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe! is an enhanced remake of ''Super Mario Bros.''and ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels made by NSMB hacker gridatttack. While being a remake, Deluxe! ''contains original content that is built over the original ''Super Mario Bros. ''and ''The Lost Levels ''levels. It is the sixth and latest ''New Super Mario Bros.''hack released to date, following Gerry's ''New Super Mario Advance 2. Production The hack started production on August 3, 2009, going by the name New Retro Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. The idea to remake Super Mario Bros. came after seeing that SonicandTails & Tanks' project called New Retro Mario Bros. was abandoned. The idea to 'remake' The Lost Levels ''was included after seeing how many empty level slots were left after making all of the ''Super Mario Bros. levels. At first, progress was steady. With 1 world being completed in a month. When World 5 was finished, gridatttack decided to share his progress by making a thread on EMUDESC, before finding the NSMB hacking community at Jul. In EMUDESC, he came across a member going by the username josephb11. Josephb11 contacted gridatttack, claming that he was interested in his hack, and that he would have been glad to help. Eventually, gridatttack had established contact with josephb11 on an IM service. josephb11 claimed he would like to relate the hack with PlazaWifi (a site which he owned). Gridatttack eventually agreed, however, josephb11 demanded a beta. Since the hack wasnt planned to have any betas, gridatttack handed the hack to joseph to release a demo with 5 worlds, in which resulted in increase of awareness of the hack and an odd beta that had many bugs (and that World 5-Castle couldn't be completed, marking the end of the beta). However, things started to get downhill from that point. Josephb11 had presumed complete control of the hack, so he demanded gridatttack to release a complete hack on December 24 2009. Unfortunately, the last remaining worlds were left, and there was still many improvements left to made. Approaching the set release date, the goal was not met, with World 8 missing entirely. This prompted josephb11 to 'confiscate' the hack from gridatttack, essentially stealing it. However its chance of going further with the hack in his hands failed because he didn't know what tool was being used to edit the game (NSMBe). When the release date came (announcements & threads had been made on many websites previously), users in said websites were dissapointed that the hack wasn't released, and since that point many people awaited that day, and saw nothing happened, resultingly losing interest in the hack. Eventually, many improvements were made, such as better new Graphics and polished new Backgrounds. However, since people lost interest in the hack, there was hardly any feedback. Which led gridatttack to semi-abandon the hack. At this point, the hack was completed up to World 7. With World 8 missing entirely. The period that came after those events affected the progress rate, with long periods without any news or progress, and an ocassionally small update. This furthered the event which made people believing that the hack was abandoned. Eventually, gridatttack decided to stop progress on Januray 2010, considering the hack a failure. However, after few people still asked & submitted feedback at the YouTube videos and the GBATemp thread, gridatttack decided to continue the project again in July 2010. This marked a new direction for the hack. After seeing the success New Super Mario Bros. 3 ''had with the included new custom/bonus areas, gridatttack decided to do the same in a similar way. However, not wanting to touch the original level design, the new custom areas were to be added in the spare slots, like the cannons levels. New graphics were made and polished, and a 3-World demo was released. Unfortunately, few people noticed it and the release event was widely ignored. This prompted gridatttack to abandon the hack again. No progress was made the rest of the year. In 2011, progress was slowly made as gridatttack decided to complete the hack, even if no one still cared about it. On a slow rate spanning all of 2011, World 8 was half completed. However, what took almost all the work time was the new custom areas. Gridatttack decided to expand the custom content, which was supposed that all levels will have custom areas (with the original levels remaining untouched). Eventually, this proved to be a difficult task, since gridatttack decided to limit itself only using the current level tilesets (meaning no desert, beach, etc. tilesets), which made coming up with new, original areas harder. 2012 arrived and there was still much left to do, coupled with the fact that interest was as low as ever. Progress was yet again stopped. Trying to find a way to fill the missing level slots, gridatttack had considering into porting a ''Super Mario Bros. hack called TKB Super Mario Bros. Vol. 2, however the idea seemed less appealing, and the idea was scrapped (in which in the end, only 1 level from said hack appeared in the hack). With still many areas left to complete, gridatttack decided to make the custom areas smaller to increase progress. This worked to some extent, but at the end, gridatttack ended losing interest again in the hack, so progress was slow. However, on September 6 2012, a user named Juiceala contacted gridatttack on YouTube, asking if the hack was to ever be completed. After finding out people still cared about the hack, gridatttack decided to finish it once for all. Since that day, a major decision was made. With still lots of custom areas left to make, it was decided that said custom areas would only reach until World 5 (with exceptions of some levels from world 7 and one from world 6). Since that day, progress really started to kick in. With the new tools available to edit the game, new World Map Icons were made, and worlds were retextured. The looping effect of the Final Castle was finally figured it out, so the effect was added to all the original levels that used it. New World textures implemented made to eliminate the traces of the desert, beach, etc. themes), and new credit images and bottom screen backgrounds were made. Also the last 2 levels were finished. With this huge influx of progress, gridatttack decided to set a release date on December 12, 2012. The day arrived, and the release trailer was unveiled. The hack took over 3 years to make in total, and in the end, the hack was actually well recieved in terms of people being content with the appearance of a new NSMB hack. A bugfix version is currently planned to be released someday. Trivia * The Boxart for the hack is a reference to the Boxart of the Game Boy Color game, Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, a remake of'' Super Mario Bros./The Lost Levels''. *This hack would have been the first complete NSMB hack to be released; if it wasn't for its long periods of inactivity. *The hack includes shout outs to other members, with their usernames written in coins, scattered or hidden in the custom areas. *The hack would have included the "You Vs. Boo" levels from Super Mario Bros. Deluxe in the multiplayer level slots. The levels were made, but the idea was ultimately scrapped due to the multiplayer levels not loading after editing something. *World 4-Cannon is a modified version of one of the unused multiplayer levels. *The custom area of World 2-6 is level 5-3 of the Super Mario Bros. hack named TKB SMB Vol 2. ''It is up to the creator of this hack to contribute information from here on in.''